


Exposure

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little down time for the command crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

“Kiss me… don't think about anything else, my love…just kiss me…please?” 

The swirling mists of sleep were broached by these words, whether they were spoken within a dream or within the reality of the warm night he was not sure.

With crystal clarity he recognized the speaker’s voice, knew it almost as well as he knew his own. But why would he dream of that man saying those words, and surely the plea was not aimed at him? Yet, if he had dreamed it, it would be, wouldn't it?

Scrubbing his face with his hands, trying to rid himself of any nocturnal imaginings he sat up in bed and listened; listened for anything that may give sense to his sudden unease.

Nothing!

It must have been a dream? But why would his long time friend and superior be asking him to kiss him and be calling him by such a knowing endearment? It wasn't right, was it? Could it be his heart sending a subliminal message to his mind and soul? 

***Whoa. I am getting in too deep here. I respect him yes... I might even say I love him a little, but not that way... The way one fellow loves another after spending so much time side by side, sort of thing.. It can't be more than that can it? I like women, always have. I have never fancied a man, not that way. I couldn't even imagine… touching one...*** A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of just touching a man, intimately, let alone making love to one. And yet in the back of his mind there was a small. *** What If ... But. *** 

A few creaking noises captured his attention from the bedroom next door. 

***I hope he is okay, he sounds really restless. He certainly has enough on his mind that would intrude upon his soul, wearing him down until he drops if he doesn't come to terms with his own guilt and pain, and then after conquering them yet again, rest peacefully. I wonder if I should go and see if he is okay? ***

After thinking about it for a few moments he decided it might not be wise to encroach. *** Nah, I'd better not. *** he thought as he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. But now that he had awakened these normally unbidden possibilities he could quite get them out of his mind. 

The Next Evening

Francis Sharkey was thoroughly enjoying himself. This was one assignment that he felt extremely happy about and at the onset thought he would never forget. He had never had a truer notion. It had been decided that the upper echelon of Seaview’s officers would spend a couple of days at Nelson’s beach house to go over the next six months schedule. Having spent a month tied to the base due to a refit, the Admiral thought the change of scenery might be advantageous. For Sharkey it was a chance to spend some time with his boss and friend, Admiral Nelson. Of course it would have been more enjoyable if he and Nelson had been on their own, instead of being accompanied by a few of Seaview’s officers. Captain Lee Crane, his Exec, Chip Morton and Second, Bobby O’Brien as well as the CMO, Will Jamieson had also joined the Admiral on this little fact finding and trouble shooting get together.

Still, it was great to be able to relax in such an informal setting with these men as everyone had agreed to leave their rank back at NIMR and had journeyed to Nelson’s retreat, his home by the, occasionally, hypnotic ocean, where one could sit and watch the ever changing seascape and be drawn into a peaceful tranquillity at times. Not only was this good for Sharkey but it was ideal for the admiral as their last few missions had been hard and very stressful on the scientist. The culmination of the last mission was Lee Crane being stabbed by a crewman. That the crewman was suffering from a drug induced paranoia, the result of one of Nelson’s experiments going wrong, was of little comfort to the admiral who wore his guilt on his tired face plainly for all to see and read.

The men had just enjoyed a lovely home cooked meal as Francis enjoyed cooking; he had always been at home in the kitchen but this time he had surpassed himself, although he was quick to point out that Jamieson had helped as well.

Admiral Nelson sat down in his huge armchair to enjoy an after dinner brandy and coffee.

“Sharkey, Jamie, my compliments! That meal was absolutely superb.” He praised his friends for their offering.

Ensconced in another armchair Lee Crane, who himself had overindulged on the fine food, was now beginning to regret his zealous appetite.

“I have to agree, it was great. I can't remember when I have eaten so much?” Crane told them before realizing just how his words could be misconstrued should they reach the wrong ears. “Oh Lord! Please don't tell Cookie that I said that, will you?” the brunet implored of his companions. 

The other men gathered around the sitting room laughing at the note of desperation in his voice, knowing only too well how insulted their sometimes temperamental chef could be, especially as the man often went out of his way to try and tempt his young captain to sit still long enough to eat a proper, wholesome meal. Of course Crane’s friends also knew that he very rarely saw eating as a major priority amongst his long list of ‘101 things to do whilst captaining the Seaview on a mission’; all, that was except, Cookie. The CMO had only recently understood this trait of his commander; however he did not happen to agree with it so he still habitually harassed the young man, off and on, about his eating habits.

Chip Morton recognized an ideal opportunity to tease his best friend and couldn't resist playing it for all it was worth.

“My, my, Captain Crane, are you asking us to lie to one of our subordinates? And if that is the case, what happened to that lecture you gave us when you first took over permanent command? You know the one about setting a good example for all ranks below us; adhering to a truthful, loyal and harmonious tone for the boat? What was it again work hard, be honest and caring and the crew will follow you anywhere, or something along those lines? And now, if I understand you correctly, you want us to tell a blatant lie to your cook? A man who not only worries about you constantly but who is always willing to make something for the captain to eat whenever he may want it, unlike us mere mortals who have to make do with a quick sandwich, if we are lucky, until the next scheduled meal time.” Chip reproached, shaking his head in mock disbelief, which he might just have gotten away with it if not for the twinkling in his vivid blue eyes and the fight he was having with his mouth as it twitched upwards, trying its hardest to form a smile.

At first Crane began to bristle at the pseudo accusation knowing his exec’s words were technically true, he had set a tone of truth, loyalty and caring for the Seaview and her crew… Crane argued with himself, his facial features giving away his every thought. But … but this wasn't quite dishonesty… rather a deflection of his code? At this point Lee noticed Chip’s twitching lips, suspicion dawned as he looked around at the others Nelson couldn't meet his eyes, Jamieson hid his face behind a well placed hand, Sharkey was coughing so had trying to cover up a laugh, he nearly choked and poor O’Brien was losing it completely. 

Knowing he had been suckered, again, by Chip Morton, Lee rolled his eyes at his XO as he shook a fist at him promising retaliation in the near future.

“I don't recall asking you to lie, Mr Morton. After all, if you don't bring the topic up for discussion to begin with you will have nothing to lie about will you?” Lee shot back with a wise-ass tone.

Chip hearing this couldn’t help himself as the laughter he had be holding back overflowed and escaped, similar bursts of amusement echoed all around the room.

“Okay smart ass, enough already.” Lee said throwing a small cushion at his comical friend, though he did not really mind all the fun at his expense. Laughter was a whole lot better than tears.

“Who…me…Nah! You were the one who left yourself wide open, handing me such easy ammunition in my ongoing campaign to embarrass the CO. And to do it in front of your junior officers and COB... Tsk tsk, you’re slipping, must be getting complacent in your old age? You should remember what it’s like, how the lower ranks all love getting the goods on the Old Man? You haven’t lost touch since you were elevated to the ranks of the high and mighty have you, Lee?” Chip continued, thoroughly enjoying the responsive banter this friendly confrontation allowed.

“Oh… I remember, Mr Morton, only too well! But then being the Old Man you should know that I have a large compilation of embarrassing little details about all of you, especially about a certain Charles Phillip Morton, the Third. Would any of you care for a sampling?” with an intimidating glare Lee asked, his friends humour becoming totally contagious. 

Everyone felt a shiver run down their back with the thought of just what their skipper might divulge. As a result they all answered in the same vein, speedily. The shaking of heads in the negative, coupled with chuckles swiftly came from all around.

“Ah. No thanks Lee… I think I'll take your word for it.” Chip retorted… only to be joined by Jamie and Sharkey’s voices. O’Brien merely laughed, nervously, as he shook his head; he was still trying to find his feet in this informal setting as this was the first time he had been invited to one of these casual meetings.

Lee, sensing that Chip was not yet finished and was still in the mood for fun and was most probably going to launch into further antics, opted out before he found himself to be once more on the receiving end of Morton’s mayhem. 

Casually standing, Lee made a show of slackening his belt a little before announcing that he was going to take an evening stroll on the beach to walk off some of his prior indulgence at the dinner table. 

Not able to resist himself, Chip asked him if he wanted his exec to accompany his skipper as back up. His words may have been innocent enough but their deliverance was anything but; and this, once again had everyone fighting attacks of mirth. The sardonic tone made it sound as if he was addressing a wayward little boy who should not be let out and about without a keeper rather than an experienced naval officer.

“No thank you Chip, I’ll be quiet alright on my own, I don’t need anyone to come and hold my hand. Besides, I would hate to drag you away from your captive audience; you never know when you’ll get another chance like this so you had best make the most of it. However, having heard all of your better material, what little of it there is, I don’t feel obliged to suffer... uhmm … sit through it again.” his voice seemed so serious as Lee answered his friend in their ongoing battle to better each other’s depraved wit. But the men only had to take a glimpse at the captain’s face to see that he was having a great time bandying words with his best friend. 

Not giving Morton the chance to furnish another come back, Crane glanced over at Nelson, still sat in his chair. Gracing him with such a brilliant smile when he saw the relaxed mood his previously tense boss now displayed, before slipping out the door quickly to avoid the continuance of Chip’s jesting.

Outside the night was cool but the weather was perfectly clear. The beach was strewn with beams of light as a full moon hung high above the sea, highlighting the small swell that fed little waves onto the sand.

**********

The two young officers were not the only ones to be enjoying the break away from Seaview and the base. Even thought this was their first full day here, having arrived late last night, they had only just touched on the work they had come here to discuss.

Fleetingly he thought back to last night, to the words and sounds he had heard… words he had yet to decide whether he had overheard them or dreamed them? Again confusion met these thoughts head on and he once more chose to consign the thoughts to the deep recesses of his mind, easily forgotten for now, rather then deal with them; a habitual reaction.

Nevertheless Francis E. Sharkey was in his element. He was amongst his friends and shipmates and there were no crisis to deal with other than the small one he had already conquered in the kitchen. And to top it all off his admiral was smiling again, enjoying the verbal antics of his captain and exec. After the last cruise Sharkey was afraid that circumstances would forever brand his long time friend with sorrow and guilt. But maybe to look at him now his earlier thoughts may have been a tad hasty?

It meant a great deal to the chief to see his admiral happy, it always had, for so many years now that he had lost track of when it had become so. All he knew was that with each passing year it became more important to him to please the admiral: Except for the few years that they had been separated due to duty, when Nelson had first retired from the regular navy to build his dream. At that time he had still been assigned to his old boat; and although in the absence of Harriman Nelson the atmosphere had seemed empty somehow; he still felt honour bound to stay with her and her compliment. However, as soon as she was decommissioned he quickly took up Nelson’s standing offer and signed onboard Seaview, which had been his home ever since. It felt good to be back with the admiral and that empty feeling was now all but gone, well almost. He didn’t know why he felt that way, he couldn’t put it into words, and he still couldn’t years later for that matter. But to him that was of little consequence provided Nelson was happy.

Sharkey believed himself to be an observant man, particularly where his commanders were concerned, and he could see the huge improvement a mere 24 hours had made. At this rate, by the end of their stay all should be status quo with the men who were so important to the ‘gray lady’.

As he watched his skipper leave he saw the radiant smile he flashed at Nelson in recognition of the admiral’s raised spirits. *** Trust the skipper, he always seems to know just what mood the Admiral is in and how best to react to it. He’s a swell guy… If only he would let me help the Admiral a bit more, get a bit closer to him sometimes? *** Sharkey thought, the hidden accusation in the contemplation shaking his contentment. 

 

Chip Morton, with the loss of his main target now turned his wit on Doctor Jamieson, and while the exec had a reputation for being the solid, stoic and unflappable officer on the boat, he more than made up for it on shore, as Jamie was discovering, to his determent. 

The younger men all got caught up in the swift exchanges between Morton and Jamieson, with O’Brien and Sharkey adding their appreciative encouragement as the verbal sparing escalated.

After watching the goings on of the group for a while, basking in the warm comfort emanating from them, Nelson glanced, by chance, at the mantel clock across the room. Noticing that it was over half and hour since Lee had left them for his little stroll, he began to worry. He knew the beach was reasonably safe and that this was a secluded area, the headland cut off by NIMR security on the only access road. But then since when was that of any relevance when it came to Lee Crane who over and over again found trouble in the least likely places.

Making sure that the other four men were totally engrossed in their mischievous diversion, Nelson quietly crossed the room to the door, where after making sure he was unobserved left the house, heading for the waters edge.

In the luminousness of the night it was not hard to see the fresh trail in the sand leading off, not to the waters edge as he had previously assumed but up the beach to the very end of the headland to a rocky outcrop. There it turned back, over the dunes and entered the small parkland that sheltered the house from the south. Hardly anyone came here unannounced so it was a safe bet that this trail would eventually lead him to Lee Crane. But why would he be sitting amongst the trees looking down at the ocean rather than mingling with his watery mistress on the damp sand where Nelson usually found him? 

Venturing further, he started up the incline towards the trees and bushes; here the trail became harder to follow as foliage criss-crossed over the sand. But that didn’t matter for he could already see his young captain’s back as he leaned his shoulder against a tree a short distance ahead. Crane was looking out across the sea, to the horizon. 

**********

Back at the beach house Jamieson had excused himself to go and luxuriate under a long hot shower as Morton and O’Brien took up the challenge and turned their wicked humour on each other as they helped themselves to a few more shots of liquor from Nelson’s private stock. 

Nelson’s departure had not gone as unnoticed as he believed, Chief Sharkey knew exactly when his boss had left the house. At first the chief was not bothered about Nelson’s absence, but after ten minutes had elapsed his thoughts did an about face and he decided that the admiral shouldn't really be on his own and that he could probably do with some company, a bit closer to his own age group, even if it was only to offer silent companionship. Of course it was entirely possible that the admiral had joined up with the captain, but although he did not know why, Sharkey thought not; he had the feeling that the admiral needed something more than good natured bantering something that maybe the younger men couldn’t supply right now. Once more the conjured up words and feelings of last nights whimsy stirred as they tried to break free from their consigned vault, deep within.

The doctor’s leaving helped to make up his mind, once the two remaining young officers began their verbal sparing it was easy for him to slip out to search for the admiral without having to offer any explanations to his friends.

As had the admiral a short time earlier, Sharkey soon discovered the intermittent furrow in the sand, leading up the beach, and immediately began to follow the trail.

 

Harriman Nelson had reached his destination clandestinely; he had found his captain amongst the coastal trees. Standing, for a few peaceful minutes, Nelson enjoyed drinking in the sight of the tall handsome man even as the object of his consideration was in turn contemplating the silvery expanse reaching all the way to the horizon. But rapidly, looking was not enough for him, he needed to get closer, he yearned to touch the broad shoulders, strong back and taut butt.

Still unobserved, Nelson was almost at Crane’s back before Lee moved. Nelson noticed Crane turn his head a fraction to the right, not looking behind him but listening to someones approach nonetheless. By the time Nelson’s breath waft across Lee’s neck the brunet knew who had approached. Nelson knew he was recognized, knew he was welcomed for he would never have gotten this close to his experienced captain otherwise. This encouraged the man, as he was still not quite himself after what had transpired during the last cruise. 

However, Lee’s action, or rather lack of reaction was coupled with a visible tension for some reason as Crane’s stiff back gave evidence to. Nelson was as sure as he could be though that the strain was not related to him in any way, not as a result of anything he had done. So, he set about to ease the problem as best he could.

Running his strong hands up and down the broad back; manipulating both muscle and flesh with strong fingers as he massaged from the shoulders to the belt line and back up again, over and over.

Small moans of appreciation met his efforts as Crane’s head dropped down until his chin met his chest. As wave after wave of heat washed through his body, congregating at his groin, the first stirrings of arousal overtook his senses. 

He did not know what to expect when Nelson had approached, he thought maybe the admiral had come after him for a talk, in which he was going to ask him what was wrong? After all, they seemed to have sorted out most of the admiral’s problems last night, apart from the guilt, so Harri would be wondering what had Lee disturbed now; but that wasn't what Harri was after. He was surprised that his boss would touch him like this, out here in the open, then again the others where all tucked away in the house and it was much darker here amongst the trees. Maybe Nelson wanted to continue the therapy that Lee himself had started the day before. Whatever the reason, he was hardly going to reject the loving overtures. 

**********

Quietly following his admiral, Sharkey watched as the man came to a stop and seemed to be watching something within the trees. *** Just what has caught his attention now? I wonder if it is flora or fauna this time. *** Sharkey silently laughed knowing his friend’s penchant for finding items of interest wherever he went. 

Slinking a little further forward the chief was able to see along Nelson’s line of sight at what had so captivated the man. *** The Skipper! The admiral is watching the skipper, intensely as well. Why? ***

Thinking it would not now be wise to alert the admiral to his presence, he began to move backwards, his mind in turmoil as he tried to make sense of what he was watching, when movement from up in front caused him to freeze, least he be exposed. 

Admiral Nelson was on the move, Sharkey thought he would wait until the admiral spoke to the captain and during the verbal commotion he could slip away into the night, but that was not to be.

Almost holding his breath, he waited for some covering noise, but it did not come. Instead the vision in front of him became uncomfortable to say the least as he watched his boss creep up to his skipper’s back before placing his sturdy hands on the brunet’s shoulders and back, running them all over the expansive back in a very intimate manner. Not the way one would normally expect of an officer, no matter what the rank. 

Surely the skipper will not appreciate such familiarity, even from the admiral? 

Again, Sharkey was wrong. Shifting from foot to foot, trying not to make any noise the chief couldn't believe it when the taller man dropped his head and begin to moan, to literally purr.

*** What the heck is going on here? Why is the admiral helping, soothing the skipper, he was the one who had all the trouble last cruise not the captain, well apart from the knife wound... Something is not kosher here? *** Thought the chief who out of habit, or something else, refused to see what was playing out as plain as day before him. 

**********

The sounds emanating from the young man were having a strong effect on Nelson. He longed to get his hands on the golden skin but even the limited contact he was currently enjoying was enough to yield him a rampant hard-on.

Sliding his hands around the slender waist, Nelson pulled the pliant body tight up against his own eager bulk, crushing the younger man against his powerful chest. Apart from the sheer joy of being so close to the gorgeous man he held in his arms this closeness conveyed the fact that his own cock had come to life as it pressed against Lee’s lower buttocks.

The trembling hands were busy undoing the metal clasp of the wide leather belt before moving on to the soft, well stretched denim of Crane’s jeans that had swiftly become much too tight. No sooner had the material been slackened than Harri’s hand snaked within to meet the hot column of flesh now jutting out in proud desire.

For Nelson this was good, great even but it was still not enough. He needed more. His mouth and throat flooded with saliva in anticipation. 

**********

***What the? *** Sharkey’s head spun as he observed the progression of the scene taking place right in front of him. Hunching down he secreted himself amongst the green foliage, unnoticed by the two principle players in this enthralling, yet forbidden performance.

As the admiral closed the already minimal distance between himself and Crane, Sharkey was still deep in denial about what he was clearly witnessing.

His eyes narrowed as he tipped his head from side to side as Nelson’s hands disappeared from his view, in front of his captain.

Time seemed to grind to a halt and it seemed as if nothing further was going to happen. That was until Crane’s long legs seemed to buckle, giving the impression to the veiled watcher that he would have slunk all the way to the ground had it not been for Nelson’s timely interjection as his strong arms tightened around Crane’s waist.

**********

A fine sheen of sweat had covered Lee’s heated body; the glossy golden skin now had a flush to it as it was complimented by a rosy hue. 

Nelson felt his captain’s legs begin to give out under the strain of his attentive stimulation. At just the moment of his initial subsidence the admiral firmly grabbed Lee’s waist, giving the young man just enough support, allowing him to regain his equilibrium. 

Once he was sure Crane could once again support his own weight more easily, he leaned forward, gently nuzzling at Lee’s neck. Crane, in answer to this tilted his head to the side, giving his lover better access to his bare, hot flesh as sensations had him floating.

He needed, he wanted, he pleaded.

“Oh God! Harri…please…please…I need…?” Lee pleaded.

Placing his lips to Crane’s ear he laved the soft lobe before whispering.

“I know just what you need, sweetheart. Trust me!” Nelson assured his lover.

“Always Harri.” Was all Crane could manage in reply.

**********

Chief Sharkey shook his head as he blinked quickly a few times. *** I'm seeing things… The skipper’s ill…that must be it? He must be dizzy and the admiral must be holding him up or something…the admiral must be reassuring him… Maybe I should go and see if he needs my help? *** The chief debated as he began to stand up from his secluded spot, filling his lungs with air he prepared to call out to his boss.

The words however died unspoken as the chief once again dropped back behind the huge bush that he had nearly uncovered himself from. 

**********

The admiral was speaking to his captain but the words were hushed so Sharkey couldn't make them out, but he did see the reaction the words had on his skipper. The young man who met any danger fearlessly head on was trembling, badly from what his boss had verbalized. 

Removing his hands from his companion’s waist Nelson slid one hand around to rest on Crane’s heaving chest and the other came to a halt on the man’s back. Then by applying just the slightest amount of pressure Nelson managed to shuffle Lee around until his back was leaning up against the tree, in an abandoned pose.

**********

*** He must be in a bad way if he needs to lean up against something? *** Sharkey pondered. Taking in his skipper’s visage the stubborn chief knew he recognized why the brunet was behaving as he was, but the answer, while in the back of his awareness, simply refused to be acknowledged preferring to elude detection by his confused psyche and mystified heart. 

Sharkey idolized his admiral, refused to accept that the redhead was anything but perfect. He and Nelson went way back, right back to the war, long before anyone else on Seaview had even met him.

These thoughts came to an abrupt halt; in fact all manner of thought came to an end as his breathing slowed to near non-existence. Head shaking in disbelief he watched further, eyes wide, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding just a short distance away.

The world, normally full of glorious colours altered suddenly to shades of alternate greys and everything seemed to switch to slow motion as his eyes were riveted on the two men.

Lee Crane was leaning back against the tree, yet draped around Harriman Nelson at the same time, and for the first time Sharkey was aware that Crane’s jeans and belt were open.

*** Huh? ***

Still facing each other the two men stared at each other, intently until Crane all but pounced on the older man. Wrapping his arms tightly around the stocky body, Crane began to deeply, passionately kiss his admiral. The longer the kiss dragged on the hotter it seemed Crane got.

At first Sharkey thought that Crane was doing the unforgivable and forcing himself on Nelson, especially when he noticed Crane’s knee insinuating itself between Nelson’s legs, parting them as he thrust his thigh back and forth to grind against Nelson’s genitals. But it soon became obvious, even to him that the admiral was in no way outraged at this behaviour. In fact as the kiss ended Nelson stood for a few moments caressing Lee’s cheek before dropping to his knees in front of the now trembling young man.

***No…! *** Sharkey’s mind screamed out, thundering across his consciousness. 

*** No… This can't be happening… Admiral, please don't do this… Not you… Not him? ***

Sharkey’s reality shattered, fractured beyond belief. 

**********

Having manipulated Crane into a prime position, Harri’s breathing shallowed as he saw the gleam of lust building in his lover’s eyes. Crane’s lips were seared to his own as the impatient captain was determined to expedite matters. Passion met passion, which multiplied ten fold when Crane’s trembling thigh rubbed against his own engorged genitals, swollen with need and heavily aroused by his demi-god. And Nelson knew just how excited Lee was, and had been, ever since he first laid his skilful hands on him.

Reaching out to caress Lee’s soft cheek in homage he whispered his reassurance that he knew just how to relieve the throbbing ache in his lover’s groin.

Catching his eyes, a knowing look was passed between them, a gaze that held everything including love, faith and promise. The lust, the naked need in Crane’s hazel eyes was enough the final incentive for the older man who himself had a burning demand he needed met. 

Dropping, almost bonelessly, to his knees in front of his lover, his hands roaming down the young man’s side came to a shaky stop at the waistband of Lee’s jeans. Making sure he also had a good grip on the cotton shorts as well he carefully pulled down on the materials exposing the smooth satiny skin and wiry thatch at his lover’s groin. The musky scent that escaped was overpowering and it was inviting as a few enticing drops of pre-cum leaked from the rosy crown of Lee’s hard, large cock.

The sight had its usual affect on the admiral. Every time was like the first time for Harri, as he never failed to marvel at what he considered to be the beauty of Lee’s perfection. Crane’s cock was longer and thicker than most, he had certainly been amply endowed in this area as well as in all other areas beauty, wit and of course intelligence. That he himself might be a little bias on the subject never entered into Nelson’s head.

Not able to resist the enticing shaft mere inches from his face. Nelson licked his lips a little to wet them, just enough to lubricate them so his mouth could easily slide over the supple skin as he took the pulsing organ into his hot, eager mouth. 

**********

A burning pang struck at Chief Sharkey as his world, a world he thought he knew perfectly, rocked; shook to its very core even.

*** How could this be? What went wrong? Is something controlling them? ***

He knew that there were some men who seemed to have a thing for bedding other men. Why? He tried to believe he had no idea. Kowalski and Patterson were two such men but Sharkey tried to pretend he didn't know about it. So, provided they kept it to themselves and off his boat he tried to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to it all. He couldn't understand them, in fact he liked to think he towed the ‘party line’ by convincing himself that they were unnatural at best, perverts at worst. 

But for his captain to be one of these such men? *** I'd never have thought it possible*** And the Admiral? *** Never… he’s a genius, a smart and caring human being… A God fearing righteous man *** Sharkey’s mind was arguing even as his eyes bore mute witness to the sensual vision before him. His heart strained under the knowledge and, unexpectedly, a tingling surfaced in his neither region heralding the stirring of his groin as he began to strain against the trousers he wore.

Panting deeply, sweat trickling down his back; confusion reigned supreme as his feelings churned. Eyes bulging, literally aching from the strain his voyeurism had placed on them, Sharkey refused to look elsewhere, except at the two engrossed men before him; one pleasuring, one being pleasured, both in raptures.

As Sharkey watched Nelson sucking the iron hard cock in and out of his enthusiastic mouth, he was puzzled as to why Nelson suddenly ceased, breaking his rhythm momentarily. 

*********

Lee Crane stood vulnerable to the sensations that swept through his craving body. Lee’s pulse rate raced as his redheaded wizard worked his exalted magic on him. The enchantment had him flying high as he felt the hot tongue swirling over and around him to both soothe and further excite his throbbing manhood. Add to that the voracious suction and he was besieged by ecstasy.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, that Harri had him balancing on the very edge of fulfilment, Nelson backed off removing his moist mouth from its prize. Crane groaned with disappointment as he tried to keep thrusting into the now retreating orifice. 

“Harri… Please…?” he cried out in frustration.

Looking up at his flushed lover, Nelson softly called out his lover’s name, demanding the Lee meet his gaze. Once he had managed to capture his attention his own actions only further served to inflame the whimpering brunet. 

“Remember” Harri said, breathing heavily. “Trust me!” His eyes widened as he spoke, his voice just above a whisper. Lee slowly nodded in reply, still shaking with desire, but gazing nonetheless at his lover. 

Harri, placing one of his fingers into his own mouth began sucking on it, saturating it; he had Crane mesmerized, totally engrossed in his erotic display. Stealing his hand between Lee’s splayed legs he began a sensual caressing of Lee’s buttocks. Harri, using thumb and finger parted Crane’s damp cheeks as the moistened digit sought, found and entered his lover’s body. Slowly he began to insert the welcomed digit as Crane himself pushed back trying to further impale himself. All cognizances now gone, Crane, writhing, moaning brought his hand up to aching cock needing to finish himself off when his offending hand was batted, imperiously, out of the way by the admiral. Before Lee had time to voice his objection the admiral began a dual assault on Lee’s already shattered senses. The questing finger’s foray over the receptive prostate drove Lee wild as did the mouth that once again sheathed the thrusting member, taking him to the edge of the pinnacle where everything but the sensation stood still for a short time as he hovered, experiencing the bliss. As his climax diminished he could no longer hold upright his spent body, thankfully his lover, excited as he was, still had enough presence of mind to slowly aid the tall man carefully to the ground before stretching out along side him, caressing Lee’s face and brushing back his damp dark hair as the young man drifted in abandoned euphoria. 

**********

He was struggling for breath, panting heavily. His pulse racing, Sharkey was all but drooling, unbeknown to him. His mind was still in turmoil as his brain even now wanted to fight against what his eyes saw, very clearly. The two reactions he was experiencing were at complete odds with one another; so far apart that the chief had trouble grasping them both. His body, however, had no such trouble responding to the vision. His shaft, swelling, thickening to proportion was painfully entrapped within the restricting cloth of his trousers; and now beginning to ooze a few drops of sticky fluid. 

Still he could not tear his eyes away from the forbidden scene, even though somewhere in the back of his conflicting mind he knew he should, the pull was all but magnetic; compelling even, to hard to overcome. He couldn't. He cold only kneel on the ground, desperately trying to stifle a few moaning sounds that were beginning to slip out unawares, his body flushed, his hand twitching, yearning to intervene.

What happened next was too much for the man to ignore.

**********

Crane was finally returning to the here and now, although his face wore the smile of the sated. The first thing the young man noticed was the gentle caressing the stocky fingers of his beloved was still bestowing upon him. The second thing he noticed was Harri’s rapid breathing and heartbeat, finally the rigid cock, steepling Nelson’s trousers totally gave away Harri’s need to his lover; a need that Lee was only too happy to fullfill.

Slowly, dramatically Crane began to open Nelson’s belt and trousers, making the whole thing seem like some production scene, almost as if he knew someone was watching them, luckily for Nelson, Crane was not that much of an exhibitionist, he merely liked enticing his lover a little. Next he gently opened the front of the shorts before lovingly freeing the rampant secreting cock.

A huge predatory smile graced the brunet’s face when such a glorious manly sight confronted him; all thoughts of any further enticement went straight out of his head as he hungered to taste the appealing member before him, the scent alluring, drawing him down and down until without any further ado he took the weeping cock deep into his throat, closed his eyes and sucked for all he was worth. 

Gently cradling the full, laden balls, he caressed and squeezed them for a few moments before leaving the engorged shaft to concentrate his attention on the warm globes, kissing licking and gently sucking, first one then the other… 

Nelson, the genius, at this point could not even remember his own name so lost was he in the passion, the pleasure that his beloved was bestowing upon him. The only thing closest to coherent speech he could manage was one word... One name… The only name that meant anything to him at this moment. 

“LEE!!!” He murmured, over and over again. 

**********

If his surveillance of his captain in the throws of ecstasy had had such a huge, unexpected effect on the watcher, however, the sight of his admiral, and his friend for so many years lost in such erotic abandonment was earth shattering. Before he realized it he had ripped opened his pants and exposed his now hot, hard cock aching for relief. Taking himself in hand he stroked his shaft, almost viciously in his desire for satisfaction. And all this he did without looking at himself at all, for his eyes, burning now were glued to Nelson and Crane. A salty taste invaded the back of his awareness, yet he did not recognize its meaning. From clenching his teeth so tightly he had bit into the walls of his mouth as blood mingled with his rapidly drying saliva. Sharkey watched and imagined that the hand stroking him to completion was really… was really… 

**********

“Yes, my love?” He said as he raised his head from his ministrations. But he got no answer other than the repeating of his name, the nature of the intonation becoming more pleading with each repetition.

“Oh I think I get the picture.” Lee purred. “Okay… I guess I should stop with the indirect exploration and complete my mission to your satisfaction, shouldn't I?” he laughed seeing Harri’s eyes gleam as the hunger deepened, taking over complete control of the smaller man. 

Seeing as he held Nelson’s eyes for the moment, Crane slowly mouthed the words... ‘I love you’ before bending his head, returning to his previous ministrations.. 

It did not take much more, just a few thrusts into Lee’s ever so hot and wet mouth as intense suction rippled over the already tender skin, before he was cuming, spurting stream after stream of love’s nectar down Lee’s extremely willing throat. 

Crane lifted his mouth from the now flaccid member after gifting it with a kiss, in tribute to the passion, on the rapidly drying cock. Reaching up he raised the admiral’s head and shoulders up, lifting his lover into his arms so he could hold him as the man slowly traversed the many layers of rapture before once more returning to the here and now. Rubbing his cheek along the damp wet hair of his lover, murmuring endearments to him, pledging his heart and love to Harri for forever and a day, Crane’s attentions did not wane one iota, even as Nelson began to stir, his senses now returned to normal. Though the man in question never believed he would be normal again, not after an experience such as that; but he thought that after every one of their lovemaking sessions.

**********

Anguish smashed his senses to smithereens, he had cum, alone in the cold, but there had been nothing pleasurable about it, not really. He felt dirty, not from, as he believed, seeing two men having sex but from the very fact that he WAS watching them. His mind yelled to him that he was wrong, that HE was the pervert, not they… even if what they did was… different… unexpected…wrong? That last one he was no longer so sure about. *** Is it wrong? I'm so confused. *** For Francis Sharkey, the man, there was still a major problem. His body craved for something that it still could not name, or would not name. The borders of his normality; the comfortable, the safe subsistence he had clung to was shifting, causing a haze to appear so that nothing could clearly be seen, determined or decided. 

And that which he craved, deepened, inflicting an unknown agony on the unsuspecting man. 

Enduring further pain Sharkey watched on until a thought hit him like a bolt of lighting out of the blue, and he knew now what he had been lacking for years. It was love and affection, the giving of oneself wholly and to receive a pure love in return. He couldn't believe it, taking the gender out of the equation, that was what he was looking at… it had to be? … Nothing else could explain it… could it? 

Small explosions were igniting within his head, or at least it felt that way. He had had enough now, he wanted nothing more than to escape, to run away from the dilemma he now found himself drenched in. But he couldn't. Any attempt to move in any direction would be noticed by the two men on the ground. All he could do was hope they would soon return to the house now they had both tasted deeply of the Well of Pleasure? 

**********

Both men enjoyed a short period of stillness, where they just lost themselves in each other’s eyes silently speaking volumes to each other. 

Suddenly Nelson drew a deep breath that broke the magical spell they had been enjoying. 

“Thank you, my love... I needed that, so badly.” Nelson thanked his lover, albeit unnecessarily, but he chose to voice his appreciation anyway. 

“I know…so did I. Harri, I know it’s not going to wipe away all you have gone through, all you are feeling, but I hope it as helped to relive the ache in your heart, just a little?” Crane asked, needing to hear that his lover no longer deemed himself accountable for that which was truly beyond his control.

“I…” Nelson couldn't bring forth the words, the feelings he wanted to share.

“Harri, sweetheart, you did all you could, you were not at fault. You carried out your experiment in a controlled environment, you had no idea it would affect Jenkins like that. No one else was affected; it was just unfortunate that he had a mutated gene in his system that had previously gone undetected.” Lee calmly talked to his admiral, knowing that at times he needed to hear absolution from his captain before he would begin to believe it himself. 

“Unfortunate? Yes it was unfortunate. Unfortunate that you were stabbed, that you could have died...” Harri stressed, finally getting to the heart of the matter.

“Now Harri, you know I was in no mortal danger at any time. It was just an inconvenience really, not a threat. You are only human, my love. You may be high up on the hierarchy but you have not yet ascended to the apex. You are not God! Have I just wasted all my efforts, or are you going to hold on to the high we just visited and put it all behind us?” Crane told him, displaying the brilliant smile that he only shared with his beloved. The special look that Harri knew was his and his alone. 

“You are right, Lee, as usual. I had put every known precaution into place. And you are here with me, safe and sound and Jenkins has fully recovered, we even caught what might have become a medical problem for him in future years. I should count my blessings and not dwell on what might have been... I feel so good right now, I'm not going to let anything dispel it, in fact, I may even appeal for a repeat performance tonight when you sneak back into my bedroom again, like you did last night.” The admiral leered at his lover, his lips, his eyes, and his whole countenance were glowing with love as they both rose and briefly embraced before mutually turning back along the trail. Holding hands for a short while, secure in the knowledge that it was dark and no one would see them, or so they thought, the two lovers headed back to the beach house, talking softly about nothing in particular, just enjoying the closeness and the tranquillity while they could.

Unknowingly the two men, who were so wrapped up in each other still, walked right past a secreted Chief Sharkey, who thanked every deity he had ever heard of for the dive training he had had. As a result he was able to hold his breath until the pair had passed by and then some, just to be on the safe side, for he did not know how his superiors would react should they realize they were not alone, but he knew they would be mortified and that he would probably be dead, or very close to it.

**********

Now that the show was over and the players had departed their makeshift stage, Francis Sharkey could only drop down heavily to sit on the now cold ground. Staring blankly, his thoughts raced back and forth, criss-crossing through his disturbed psyche 

He couldn't believe that the direction his mind was wandering in. To add to this confusion his thoughts seemed to divide, branching into two opposing camps, adding to the emotional conflict. But it was his reaction that he could not fathom… it wasn't right, yet looking at the ground immediately in front of him he could plainly see the evidence… a pool of semen… his own semen… in the dirt, mute witness as to how he had initially reacted.

He wasn't a queer! He wasn’t… yet? On the rare occasions that he has participated in having sex he'd only ever bedded women and they were few and far between. He never seemed to have the same kind of urge to peruse the ladies for their favours that most of his shipmates did when on shore leave, preferring a few cold beers and a good poker game with his buddies.

***Maybe now you know why that was so? ***

***No! *** He silently shrieked *** It just can't be… No… I would have known… I would have realized a long time ago…surely? *** These thoughts mingled with a dull thudding pain, the signature of a building headache.

***But… you really got off on watching your admiral getting sucked off… the sight of his big gorgeous cock filling Crane’s mouth had you rock hard… and seeing the handsome redhead, whom you have admired and more all these years, lost in the throws of passion… had you creaming your pants. Maybe now you know why? *** The voice repeated, trying to get its message through the besieged mind. *** You have always been the loyal one, like a faithful little puppy for so long. You so wanted to be the one to make him writhe in pleasure like that didn't you? And you so wanted it to be his hand wrapped around your cock, squeezing, jerking you off or better yet, taking you deep within his mouth and sucking on you hard? Whether you are willing to admit it is another matter? You've hid it extremely well up until now. *** The hollow voice returned, self-mocking cutting through confusion and pain alike.

While the more anti-social section of his brain continued taunting the perplexed sailor, the more the pain increased… but… the more he also forced himself to listen… to listen and wonder… what if?

As a result his mind was forcibly cast back to his teenage years. Incidents he had long since buried deep, almost forgotten came rushing back to collide in the present. When they had happened they had been easier to pretend they were isolated occurrences, thus with a little effort he could both ignore and bury them. But now as they collided, jostling for position, demanding his immediate attention they could no longer be so easily denied.

History bombarded from within, allowing him to analyse his memories, which had been totally exposed by now. Memories of misunderstood lust unexplained yearnings and fumbled attempts at dealing with them. All of which spanned almost two years until, after learning a few harsh lessons, he had learned to keep his inner most desires to himself, not to act on them anymore. Had he persevered a year or two more he would have been old enough to probably discover the special bars and meeting places favoured by like minded men that would have accommodated his particular requirements. 

But he hadn’t, choosing rather to hide, to conform, on the outside at least and to pretend. Then he discovered a safe haven in the Navy; a place where he could enjoy the long sought after male bonding without any of his sexual hang-ups and he had easily convinced himself that sex was not part of this equation whatsoever… The submarine service had only strengthened those convictions with the closeness of most crews within the silent service. He felt safe, excepted and at home so he never dwelled in that deep hidden corner of his soul any more. But it was stirring now; demanding to be unfettered. 

*** Could it be true? Could all these aspects all add up to the fact that I was… am a… pervert? *** He asked himself yet again. Only to hear that mocking little voice reply.

***Nah! You’re no pervert, idiot; Nothing so dramatic you knucklehead. In truth you are nothing but a closet queer, a latent homosexual who has repressed his desires so much that he cannot seem to see the forest for the tress… or the admiral for the stars, maybe? ***

Shaking fervently now, the normally competent chief was all at sea. His self-image was crumbling second by second; illusions of a lifetime began shattering taking his emotions along for the ride.

An unknown amount of time passed as the man was lost far within himself, debating, reaching deep within, soul searching to find just who he was, who he might be, and who he would be. 

Slowly he resurfaced and began reconstructing his life with the additional premise that maybe, just maybe he could possibly be attracted to men; or at least some men anyway.

***I don't know… even if I am… like that… gay… or bi… or whatever little niche I supposedly fit into… I don't think I would ever taint my relationship with the admiral with anything as sordid as… sex? But obviously that concept doesn't seem to bother the captain? *** He thought, still trying to deny what seeing his boss and friend had done to him. However, as he thought about his captain’s behaviour it never even entered his mind that the admiral himself had no such objections either.

It was at this point in his deliberations that the two previously diametrically opposed viewpoints harboured within his psyche once more merged, becoming a single, whole, more coherent voice again. One that, after the initial shock of divulgence had passed, may not have readily accepted it, but was at least honest and willing enough to thoroughly dissect these possible revelations about himself. 

A little more in control now, Sharkey stood and started ambling down to the waters edge where he followed the shore line along the beach as he walked of a little of his remaining tensions.

*** Well, I know about Ski and Pat, but who would have guessed the captain…and the admiral…did…are… cut from the same cloth? Never in a million years would I have figured either of them as being that way inclined… Always had them both pegged as being a real mans’ man… maybe that’s where I started going wrong? It certainly seemed like you don't got to be a powder puff to be… to like … men. Nelson and Crane are nobody’s idea of a soft touch, yet both had no trouble giving themselves over to and sharing themselves with the other. Dominant, suppliant, and give and take it’s all the same to them. You can be strong, equal and loving all at the same time. It didn't lesson them or cheapen them; they’re still the same men, strong, fierce and loyal, they just happen to love another man. Nelson, Crane they are still the same men that they were before I saw them here tonight… but me, I don't think I am the same, not anymore? ***

He knew he had a long way to go before he would have all the answers he sought, but he did know that no matter what, he would never let the admiral know of any feelings he may harbor for him other than friendship and loyalty. It would be pointless anyway, he thought a little sadly; it was so obvious that Lee Crane was the only man who could lay claim to the immense heart of the greatest man Sharkey had ever known, no one else stood a chance... ***But I'll deal with it... So long as the Admiral is happy that is all that matters*** the chief told himself, falling on old habits of hiding from the facts.

This thought, this acceptance had no sooner come to his mind than another revelation hit. 

Last night the words he thought he had experienced in a dream, the sounds he heard emanating from Nelson’s bedroom all took on a new meaning.

He did hear something last night, but not from any dream realm, rather he overheard his two friends as they surreptitiously cohabited in Nelson’s room last night, comforting each other, enjoying each other while they could.

Heading back to the house with a whole new cache of thoughts to rummage through; his mind, heart and soul gave birth to an entirely new tolerance as the muffled words that had drifted his way last night where finally deciphered.

One again, in his head, he relived the words that he now knew for certain were spoken by Harriman Nelson to Lee Crane, as a smile tugged at his lips 

***Kiss Me! ***

 

The End.


End file.
